


I Don't Love You

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Breakups, Cancer, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Songfic, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Komaeda Nagito knows he's dying. And yet he doesn't want Hajime to suffer anymore.*Based off of the song of the same name*
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	I Don't Love You

_(Well when you go. . .)_

Komaeda couldn't believe he was actually doing this. But this is something that has to be done. He's been putting it off for a long period of time but it can't wait for any longer. It's time.

_(Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay. . .)_

He's dying. He's suffering and dying, and dragging Hinata down with him. He knows it's hurting him just as much as him and it's not fair. Why should Hajime be dragged down along with it.

And that's why it's better to break things off with Hajime in person while he still can, rather than dying. Hajime cares too much about him that watching him die is obviously hurting. 

No longer.

There is a soft knock on the door of his cottage, followed by a soft "Nagito?"

Komaeda sighs. "Come in, Hajime." He replies weakly. 

He watches the doorknob twist and the brunet boy step inside, shutting the door behind him with a friendly smile. Nagito rises from his position on the bed and goes over to meet him. 

"So what was so urgent that you had to call me over at midnight, Ko? Did you have another nightmare or something?" He asks softly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Komaeda sighs, shrugging him off. This is exactly what he's afraid of. 

"Hajime. . .I think we should break up-no. . .I'm breaking up with you."

_(And maybe when you get back)_

The brunet's mismatched eyes widen and he takes a couple steps backwards. 

". . .What?"

". . .We're breaking up," Nagito forces through gritted teeth, willing his tears not to fall, "We're done. Finished. Go find someone else. I-. . .I'm going to as well."

_(I'll be off to find another way)_

That was just a lie. Rather than finding someone else, he's soon going to find himself in either Heaven or Hell.

Hajime frowns. "W-Why? Why do you want someone else? Am I not enough for you?"

_(And after all this time that you still owe)_

Hinata Hajime was definitely enough, more than enough. He was always there for him, all day every day, whenever he needed. He loved him deeply and cared for him, smothering him in love and comfort, taking his mind away from all of his dark thoughts, overseeing his treatments himself. 

And him? What did he do for Hajime?

_(You're still a good-for-nothing, I don't know)_

Not a damn thing.

". . .I don't need to explain it to you, _Hinata-san_ , you just need to deal with it. That's all I wanted to see you about. Go on and get out."

_(So take your gloves and get out)_

"No, not until we talk this through. Nagito, is something wrong? Let's just step back and think about this." Hinata pleads. 

Komaeda turns away, squeezing his eyes shut, reminding himself that this is for the best. Hinata needs to get away from him while he still can.

Before Nagito changes his mind.

_(Better get out while you can)_

"Get out."

He can hear Hajime sniffling, on the verge of tears behind him. He resisted the urge to sweep Hajime up in his arms and wipe away his tears.

". . .Fine."

Komaeda slowly turns around and watches a defeated Hinata trudge back over to the door. Just as Hinata is about to turn the doorknob, Nagito calls out to him.

"Hinata."

_(When you go, would you even turn to say)_

Hajime meets his gaze, eyes hopeful.

"You don't love me anymore, do you? Say it."

He needs to hear it. He needs Hajime to be hurt enough not to love him anymore.

"No, Komaeda, I-. . . _(I don't love you like I did yesterday.)_ "

That was a stone-cold lie. Hajime loved and cared about him more than ever. He's clearly going through something difficult right now, something that he just needs to work to. This was something he probably felt he had to do. . .right?

This is just temporary. . .right?!

Komaeda exhales. "Good. Now please get out of my cottage, Hinata-san."

-

Komaeda Nagito laid alone in the hospital room, hooked up to several things he didn't bother learning what exactly they were. He was lonely and cold and feeling like shit, just like usual. And now it felt even worse now that Hajime wasn't here to comfort him.

_(Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading)_

What a worthless existence he has now. What is he even living for?! He has no friends, no job, no family, no dreams, no Hajime. . .why can't he just be dead already?!

_(So sick and tired of all the needless beating)_

A few tears trickle down his face and he shuts his eyes. He wants to see Hajime so bad. . .but Hajime should be no where near him.

_(But baby when they knock you down and out, is where you ought to stay)_

There is a knock on the door, a familiar knock that makes Nagito re-open his eyes.

"C-Come in." He calls out weakly. 

The door opens and standing there is an awkward-looking Hinata Hajime holding a small bouquet of blue irises. He smooths back his hair and slowly walks over to Komaeda's bedside, placing the flowers in the empty vase just sitting next to him.

Nagito's eyes narrow. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Hinata sighs. "I still care about you, even if we're not dating anymore. I came to check up on you."

". . .I don't need your pity."

_'I need your love and care. I owe you so much, I-. . .'_

_(And after all the blood that you still owe)_

"Not pity. Just concern. Don't look too deeply into it."

_(Another dollar's just another blow)_

"Believe me, I won't."

Komaeda looks away from Hajime for a moment, trying to recollect his thoughts. He can't let this persona fall. Hinata can't love or care about him anymore. It's for the best.

_(So fix your eyes and get up)_

When he turns around he finds Hajime quietly sobbing once more. 

"Please stop crying, Hinata. You're wasting precious tears over scum like me."

_(Better get up, while you can, whoa, whoa, whoa)_

"Please wipe your tears."

_'He can't love me anymore, He can't care anymore, He-'_

_(When you go, would you even turn to say)_

"You really don't care about me anymore, Hinata, right? You don't, right?"

_("I don't love you like I did yesterday?")_

Hinata hesitates, glancing at his feet. "Komaeda, I-"

_(Well, come on, come on!)_

Nagito sits up a little. "What are you waiting for, Hajime?! Tell me! Tell me!" He demands.

Hinata sighs, defeated, stepping back away from the bed, inching towards the door. 

_(When you go, would you have the guts to say)_

"Fine. . .Once again, _( I don't love you like I loved you yesterday.)"_

With that, Hinata turns and sprints towards the door, leaving Komaeda once again alone in the room, with only the sound of beeping machines and the draft coming through the window. 

He sighs, turning to glance at the flowers, Hajime's choice of words echoing in his head.

_(I don't love you like I loved you yesterday)_

More tears fall and he once again shuts his eyes. His breathing becomes a little shallower as he feels himself slipping away.

_(I don't love you like I loved you yesterday. . .)_


End file.
